The present invention relates to an improved adsorbent unit for use in a refrigerant accumulator of an air conditioning system which contains a U-shaped return bend pipe.
By way of background, in the past when a single adsorbent unit was utilized in a refrigerant accumulator having a U-shaped return bend pipe, certain embodiments had to be secured relative to the spaced pipes by means of an external tie or clip which required extra parts and/or additional manipulative steps. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies of certain prior art adsorbent units that the present invention is concerned.